


Don't Wake Dean

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Imagine One-Shots [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, One Shot, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you and Sam trying to be really quiet so you don't wake Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine gif (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/71155329733)  
> Dirty Supernatural Imagines (http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com) owns the gif, not me  
> All mistakes are my own

“Sam! What are you doing?” You whisper as Sam pulls you from the chair you were sitting on and over to the bed. Dean was on the other motel bed, fast asleep.

“Spending time with you.” Sam murmurs, nuzzling into your neck. He starts kissing your neck, and you feel his hands start to try to unbutton your shirt.

“Sam!” Your eyes widen as you pull back from Sam, and you look over to the sleeping Winchester in the other bed. “Dean’s asleep and you want to fuck?”

Sam only smiles and shrugs. “Come on. We haven’t been able to be intimate for the past week and a half. We’ve barely touched each other. Look, if we are really _really_ quiet, we can pull this off.” Sam insists with big puppy dog eyes.

You look from where Dean is dozing off back to Sam. You did miss Sam’s touch and you were longing for a moment that you two could be intimate, you just never expected the moment to have a sleeping Dean literally ten feet away.

“OK. But I swear to God, if Dean wakes up…”

“He won’t.” Sam says. “Not if we’re careful.” He presses against you and pins you to the bed, kissing your neck, and hands going to your shirt to yank it off.

When the two of you are naked, Sam’s kissing you again, and his hands start roaming everywhere, caressing here, kneading there. Your skin is tingling in the wake of Sam’s touch. _God_ , how you missed this.

With every kiss and touch, it makes you want to make a sound. A hand goes over your clit and you make a soft sound.

“Don’t get too loud, baby.” Sam warns softly, rubbing himself against your body. “I think you’d die of embarrassment.”

“That’s the understatement of the year.” You scoff quietly. His hand goes back over you clit and you bit down on your lower lip, trying not to make noise.

“Getting all hot and bothered?” Sam whispers in your ear.

He sucks a mark by your right collarbone, and you let out a small puff of breath.

“I thought the point of this was to not make noise.” You say.

“I like to tease.” Sam grins.

His had goes back down to your clit and he starts to run slow circles, making your back arch, and your jaw drop.

“Sam…” You moan softly. His other hand trails to your pussy and a finger plunges shallowly in, and you make a strangled cry, louder than you meant for it to be.

You and Sam freeze and turn to look at Dean, who only rolls to his side, facing away from the two of you.

Sam turns back to you and _tsks_ at you before pulling his hands away and lining himself up, before you can argue with him.

He sinks in and clasps a hand over your mouth as you can’t stop the moan that is ripped from your throat.

“God, you just like to make noise.” Sam murmurs in your ear as he gives a few thrusts.

You whimper softly into Sam’s hand and he pulls it away.

“Come on, Y/N. I _know_ you can be quiet. Don’t want to get caught now, do we?”

“Shut up and fuck me already, Sam.” You say.

“Alright.” Sam shrugs.

He starts up a fast pace, and you shut your eyes, gripping the bed sheets, and biting on your lip again to keep the noises back.

“Fuck, Y/N.” Sam moans softly in your ear. “Your pussy feels so good around my cock. So wet for me.”

You give a small whimper and move your hips to meet Sam.

He presses a kiss to you, nipping and sucking, and you pant in his mouth, the only sound in the room being flesh on flesh.

“Sam…” You moan softly, while Sam’s lips trail to your neck. “Shit, Sam, I want to make so much noise right now. Oh god, I wanna be screaming your name.”

“I miss those pretty noises you make.” Sam murmurs against your neck. “Those noises get me so fucking hard. Love to hear my baby make those noises.”

Sam gave a fast thrust and you cry out a little louder, instantly looking over at Dean, who gives a small snort before settling back into slumber.

“I wonder how you’ll deal when I come inside of you?” Sam growls in your ear, and you give a soft whimper, burying your head against Sam’s shoulder. “Gonna come soon. Just need a few more thrusts…and I’ll come.” Sam says.

“Fuck, Sam. Oh god. You’re gonna be the death of me.” You moan against his skin.

Sam laughs and keeps his pace up, and you can feel that he’s about to come. You wrap yourself around Sam tightly, and Sam comes. The moan you make is muffled into his body, and you’re coming soon after Sam.

Sam pulls out of you slowly, and pulls you over to the head of the bed, wrapping the blankets around the two of you.

“Mission successful.” Sam murmurs, pressing a kiss to your lips. “See?”

You only roll your eyes as you settle on the bed with Sam.

“So are we gonna relax and get ready in a rush before Dean wakes up?” You ask.

“Yep.” Sam grins.

“Go figure.” You say snuggling into Sam’s warmth.

He gives a light chuckle and wraps his arms around you.


End file.
